User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 6
Charles wakes up and starts his day off by taking a shower and puts on his uniform shirt & vest,a pair of jeans,,his hoodie & chain,some sneakers,grabs his backpack & a .45 sheperd, and walks out of his room.While walking he is stopped by the prep Gord."Caldwell" Gord says to Charles."What do you want Gord?" Charles asks Gord."Hopkins told me to tell you to meet him out in bullworth town by the motel."Okay then" Charles says and goes back to his dorm room."I'm not an idoit,I know its those jocks,if Hopkins wanted to talk he would just find me.Luckily I brought my gun." Charles says and puts his backpack down and goes to leave for Bullworth Town. When he arrives there he goes towards the hotel and sees Ted,Damon,Casey,Juri, and Luis waiting for him."Damn you're an idoit,you actually came here" Casey says to Charles."I knew you idoits would try to ambush me I'm not an idoit,but I came just to kick your asses." Charles says to Casey"You're wrong there Charles,we'll be leaving here unharmed,while you,the only way you'll leave here is on a fuckin stretcher" Ted says to Charles."Then I guess you'll leave here the same way" Charles says."And nobody's gonna be able to save you,we paid the bullies to block this whole area just in case you try to be a bitch and run away,or in case someone tries to help you" Damon says to Charles and alot of bullies come and block the ways out of the motel(they're not in it but in that one area)."Are you gonna fight,or just talk shit?" Charles says to the jocks."Fight.Boys,lets beat the living hell out of him" Ted says and the jocks close in on Charles. Charles throws the first punch and hits Juri,but Juri throws him into a wall,which causes the bullies to cheer.Damon then runs up and kicks Charles in his face while he is getting back up.Damon then slams Charles on the ground,but he gets right back up,runs at him,and throws him into Casey.Luis tries to punch him,but Charles counters it and roundhouse kicks him in the face.Charles next grabs Ted,throws him into the wall,and punches him repeatedly,but Damon bum rushes him,causing his gun to fall out and go off. "This little bitch was packing" Casey says to Ted."Luis,Juri,grab him!" Ted yells at them and then they punch Charles,grab him,and hold him.Then,Damon hands Ted a switchblade and Charles' gun."Have you ever seen The Godfather where the Tattaglia's garrote Luca and then send back his vest with a fish in it? Well thats about to happen to you,but,you're also gonna have bullet holes in your vest" Ted points Charles' gun at charles while damon moves behind as if he's gonna garrote him,but something hits Ted in his hand,causing him to drop Charles' gun and he falls after being hit again."What the fuck?" Casey says,and then they see shots being fired at them,which causes the bullies to run away."BB's!" Luis yells."You bitches are scared of bb's,damn you really are bitches" Charles says and then elbows Juri & Luis,gets free,and then knocks out Damon and picks back up his gun.The other jocks along with Ted run away. "Thats right,run you bitches!" Charles yells to the jocks.He then sees a guy walk towards him with a gun(it looks like a handgun but its really a bb gun),which causes him to point his gun at the guy."Whoa dude,I've already had guns pointed at me before why don't you put it down." the guy says to Charles."Why the fuck should I trust you?" Charles says to the guy."Probably because I just saved your ass" the guy says to Charles."True,fine" Charles says and lowers his gun."Thanks for saving me dude" Charles says to the guy."You're welcome.My name's Michael..Michael Diaz" Michael says to Charles."I'm Charles..Charles Caldwell.You must be the guy Hopkins was talking about.You're friends with C-Money aren't you?" Charles says to Michael."Yeah.So,you wanna head back,those jocks could come back with more guys" Michael says to Charles."Yeah" Charles says to Michael and they leave to go back to the academy. When they get back they run into C-Money,who was waiting for Michael."Hey Mike.What are you doin with the new guy?" C-Money says to Michael."I just saved him from gettin the livin hell beat out of him by the jocks.He put up a fight though,he was good." Michael says to C-Money."Oh.So you're the new guy,I saw you when you were fighting the jocks in the cafeteria.I'm-" C-Money says to Charles before being cut off."I already know who you are,you're C-Money.I saw you the first day I was here.I'm Charles Caldwell" Charles says to C-Money."Damn you already know I prefer to be called C-Money,that impresses me.Well it was nice meeting you" C-Money says to Charles."Nice meeting you too.I'll see you guys around" Charles says and leaves to go back to his dorm room. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts